Ferris Wheel
by ShortMcCake
Summary: Steve and Tony go to an amusement park, but fate would have it that as they are on the Ferris Wheel it breaks down. Tony has the wonderful idea of trying to help it get moving again. Smut, Yaoi. StevexTony


The line is long enough that they have employees adding to the ropes to keep everyone in line. At this rate they will be standing here for hours. Suddenly in the mood to get on the ride as fast as possible, the Captain turns to Tony with a pleading look, "Tony, use your fame to get us to the front."

Tony raises an eyebrow at Steve, "I thought you didn't like it when I use my fame to get things that I want. I thought you are trying to teach me to not be greedy."

"Tony!" Steve shouts. His blue eyes sparkle in an unnatural way causing Tony to blush, "Just this once. I'll let you use your fame to get us to the front just this once," Steve is now blushing, "And… I'll repay you…"

The billionaire wastes no time, "Excuse me! Tony Stark, coming through!" He shouts, sticking his hand up in the air and grabs Steve's hand pulling him along behind him as the crowd splits and everyone starts shouting and cameras are pulled out, causing flashes to go off. "Thank you! Thank you!" Tony gets to the front of the line getting them the next car. Steve climbs into the car and Tony turns around to wave at everyone, "Thank you for letting us through!" the brunette then climbs into the car, locking them in.

"Thank you," Steve murmurs. He looks out the side window; his face lights up as they start to go up. Tony stares at the Captain like he was some kind of science project. "It's not over the top and it shows you the whole city. It's a romantic spot also," The Captain says to himself.

"Are you taking notes?" Tony smirks and leans back against his seat. As they reach the top of the Ferris wheel it suddenly stops violently. Tony sits up straight and looks out the window, down towards the ground to see what was going on.

A buzzing noise comes on from two little speakers in their car, "I'm sorry for any discomfort, but the Ferris wheel is having a small malfunction. Our mechanics are trying to fix it as I speak, so please be patient."

Steve and Tony both look at each other. Steve unable to say anything and Tony looking somewhat displeased by this turn out. "This was your idea," Tony says, leaning against the side of the car.

"How was I supposed to know that this would happen," Steve counters and flops back against his seat.

It is then that a thought crosses Tony's mind, "Hey, Cap," Tony grins over at the blonde, "You said you will repay me for getting us in front of that huge line," Steve looks at Tony disbelievingly, "Since we are stuck up here, stranded, you can repay me now," The billionaire has leaned forward, getting closer to the male across from him. He places a hand on the blonde's knee and travels up his thigh. Tony gets up and straddles Steve's legs and places his hand directly on Steve's groin, rubbing him outside his pants. The blonde's face is red and shallow pants escapes from between his lips. The Brunette leans forward, pressing his lips against the Captain's ear and whispers seductively, "We are at the very top of this thing. Why don't we help to get it moving again?"

"T-Tony…" Steve stutters. His hips jerk forward, subconsciously, to get more friction from Tony's hand. He leans his head back, enjoying the sensations from both his groin and his neck. Tony has taking the liberty of nibbling and sucking at the Captains neck. The blonde groans then yelps at the surprise bite from the brunette. "T-the fuck! That hurt!"

Tony sits up straight with a smirk, "It was becoming to gentle," He grinds his hip against Steve's causing the man under him to gasp and shudder, "and being gentle isn't fun."

The Captain doesn't like being toyed with and he will be damned if he lets Tony do just that. Taking advantage of his super human strength, he easily has Tony beneath him on the other side of the car. Excitement builds up in Tony, but that doesn't stop him from touching the Captain. His hands travel up and under the blonde's shirt, running his fingers across the Captain's smooth skin. Steve bites into the Billionaire's neck, causing him to cry out and he claws down the captains back.

Tony quickly lost his jacket and shirt; kisses, nips and licks replace their heat. Tony arcs up into the soldier's mouth. Steve's left hand found the Brunette's right erect nipple, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. "Augh!" Tony's hands grab at Steve's shirt, pulling the blonde's body closer to his. Steve rubs Tony's nipple and licks down his chest to just above his pants. "S-Steve…" Tony whimpers.

Steve pulls back and grabbing a hold of Tony's hands and pins them above his head. "Patience."

"Screw patience!" Tony bucks his hips up, rubbing his groin against Steve's leg that the Blonde has placed between Tony's. He presses his knee against Tony's bulging spot. The Brunette whimpers from the pressure and wiggles his body. "S-steve! Enough with the teasing! They could fix this damn contraption at any moment!" Tony gasps out when Steve puts even more pressure against him.

"I am only having revenge from all those times you have done this to me. Though you do have a point…" The soldier reaches down and yanks off Tony's pants, relieving his cock from its confinements. Still having a grip on the brunette's wrists with one hand, he uses his other to stroke Tony's throbbing member. It only took a few strokes till he got Tony begging even more for him to just fuck him already with his head thrown back and his back arching. A couple more strokes and he have the man underneath him sputtering out nonsense. The soldier's pants are tight around his own member. Every move he makes causes him to gasp softly from the small amount of friction he got.

Steve releases his grip on Tony's member, causing the billionaire to groan and buck his hips up, trying to get that last bit of friction. The blonde unzips his own pants and pulls them down enough to expose his heated, throbbing, cock to the cool air. "Do it." Steve hears Tony say over his ragged breaths. It occurs to Steve at this moment that they had no lube, no way of making sure he didn't hurt Tony. Steve starts to falter at this thought. Tony must have noticed this for he had squirmed his way out of the captain's firm grip and grabs onto the blonde's member. The captain gasps and tries to hold his composure. "I said take me, Steve. I won't let you back out now. Especially, sense you have gotten me so hard already." Tony lets go of Steve's cock and lays back down. He spread his legs wide, a blush creeping up his face to his ears.

Steve grabs Tony's left leg and lifts it onto his shoulder. Positioning himself right at the brunette's hole; Tony bites one of his knuckles from anticipation just as Steve thrusts with one fluid movement into Tony. Tony's teeth digs at his skin and breaks through; a muffled scream comes out from between his knuckle and his teeth. The billionaire's back arching up towards the soldier above him, who is thrusting repeatedly into his withering body.

The Captain gives no lay way, no mercy, as he thrusts into the man underneath him with all the strength he can muster. Any thoughts of worry for the male leave his mind. He can feel Tony's wall clenching against his cock from each thrust. How, each time he pulls out, the billionaire's muscles grab at his member trying to keep him from moving. Steve barely registers the blood that he sees on his dick.

Tony's noises range from whimpers, to gasps, to barely audible screams that are being ripped out from his throat. He reaches back and grips onto the bar handles tight enough that his knuckles are turning white. "Ah! Fuck! Steve!" He cries out, barely having control over the loudness of his voice.

The encouragement from Tony's noises and the pressure building in his own stomach makes the good captain speed up. He loses all rhythm and just pounds into Tony. By this time Tony is fucking loose, making the thrusts easier and deeper. Tony's thigh muscles flex and he throws his head back, with an audible cry, as his cum bursts out of his cock and splatters all over his stomach. The captain comes closely after the billionaire.

Steve slumps over the brunette trying to calm his breathing. Tony has no luck with his own breathing, but finally relaxes his muscles and pries his fingers off the metal bars. The super-soldier being the first to recover pulls out of Tony and zips himself back up. Tony, though shaking, manages to pull his pants back on and his shirt.

"I-I have to say," Tony whispers, "Best. Fuck. Ever."

Steve slumps back into his seat on the other side of the car, "Y-you are bleeding," Steve says and he looks up at Tony, worry clear on his face.

"Forget about that. We HAVE to do this again sometime," Tony says and sits up right in his seat.

The speakers in the cars makes a static noise and a voice can be heard, "Thank you for your patience. We have managed to fix the ride and will now be able to get you all off the ride."

"Well damn," Tony leans back, "I was hoping we would have enough time for another round."

* * *

**A/N: So this was requested by a friend of mine. TiaTodd, too be exact. All because on dA an ask account answered a question about, "where was the weirdest place they had sex?" They answered on a Ferris wheel. So, Tia asked me to write them having sex in a Ferris wheel. So here it is.  
**


End file.
